


【授翻】Find a Way to break the fall

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻amethyst-noir (Arbonne)短篇集 [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL IN THE PAST, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony being there for Stephen, and not described at all, poor stephen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Stephen不再去想了。这一切都深埋在他过去的几年中不得不经历的所有该死的事情之中，这不会以任何方式对他的日常生活产生任何影响的。直到影响发生的那一天。





	【授翻】Find a Way to break the fall

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：在我发布了“爱之重力”之后，我从Anon那儿又得到了这个提示：  
> 我很喜欢上一篇里提到的关于Tony让他自己扮演了……某种娼&ji角色的元素。有没有可能再写一点关于类似主题的au？比如也许Stephen不得不出卖自己来完成医学院的学业，有时这还不是自愿的？我知道这个要求有点过！我只是在想这可能会对一些有需要的人处理这个问题有所帮助。  
> 我不会写非自愿的内容但我可以描述这一事实在多年之后产生的后果，对不起Stephen。请注意TAG。

Stephen不再去想了。这一切都深埋在他过去的几年中不得不经历的所有该死的事情之中，这不会以任何方式对他的日常生活产生任何影响的。他的噩梦是以无数种方式死亡，一种痛苦过一种，而非重温古老的过去。

这并不是说他在寻找某个人或另一个人；他碌碌生活、学习与守护。

所以，某天Tony抓住Stephen的臀部分开他而Stephen退缩了的时候，这对他们两人而言都是个令人不太愉快的意外。很艰难。他瞬间僵在那里；Tony则举起手臂后退，像是害怕受到攻击一般。直到那时Stephen才注意到他将自己的双手摆成了经典的防守姿势，手指上的魔法刺痛了他，准备抵御威胁。

“Stephen？” Tony问道，与其说是害怕，不如说是困惑，但他的眼睛和声音中隐含了一丝丝恐惧。他依旧不太习惯魔法，尤其是攻击性的那种。考虑到还是一个朋友在这么威胁他……

该死。当然了，Stephen几乎立即明白了对方为何会有此反应。他仍能感觉到Tony的手放在自己的臀上，尽管只是一会儿。Tony的手抓得很轻，但突然间Stephen感觉到了透过穿着的层层衣服的皮肤上的淤伤，就好像昨天发生了什么一样。所有他精心构筑的防线——一瞬间便在一次无辜的触碰下土崩瓦解。

“对不起，我很抱歉。我只是......”Stephen甚至没有试图多加解释，只是转过身去，在传送门一打开的时候就消失了。

 

*

 

就在当晚，他的噩梦有了新的滋味——新旧元素相混合形成了一种全新的折磨，比以往任何时刻都要严酷。这噩梦比那些有关事故的还要糟糕，比那些在黑暗维度中死去的乃至和Thanos战斗的梦更具毁灭性。在那些梦里，他尚且能做些什么，去战斗、去抗拒、去行动，尽管他的双手几乎使不出任何用。没有任何力量，他并不是自愿的受害者。无助和绝望。唯一相似的，就是那种失去自我、逐渐消失在虚无之中的感觉。

现在，所有这些综合的创伤使他对“夜惊”一词有了全新的认识，迄今为止他已经开始研究完全放弃睡眠的方法。不幸的是，让他在身体休息的时候逃到灵体状态并不是长久之计。只是几天的话没问题——甚至有必要的话几周也行——但是这让他的身体承受了过大的压力，而且随着时间推移，用此法逃避的时间越久，代价亦越大。

另外还有Tony。这个人在Stephen上次逃走之后便一直在退缩，而他的出现让人颇有些怀念。Tony，也许他是个感情上的白痴，但他也足够敏锐到发现有什么事情出了问题，而到目前为止，他可能在为觉得自己做错了什么事而感到忧心忡忡。

他们的友谊打从建立伊始便十分牢固，而在Thanos被打败后的几个月里，历久弥坚。俏皮的玩笑与日俱增，调情亦是如此，还有……噢。那就是了，之所以他会对Tony无辜的触摸产生反应的起因。

Stephen觉得自己蠢透了，他本该揍自己的。然而，他只是强迫自己从书上挪开目光，用灵体望着那正在休息的身体。睡梦中，看上去那么无辜，只有颤抖的双手颤抖着抖露了它不怎么好的事实。这些年来，双手给他带来了许多痛苦折磨，但他仍旧不该遭受如此对待。他该得到更好的。Stephen用极其缓慢而精准的动作将书放在一边，深吸一口气，试图强迫自己将那些想要破坏他来之不易的和平的画面赶走，用残酷的双手和过大的力道推开了仿佛是陌生人的记忆，试图去想象自己想要的东西。

他自己，蜷缩在床上，Tony在他身后，松松地抱着他，他们彼此都在睡梦中放松下来。没有噩梦，只有平静。他们都是。

**我想要这。**

胃里泛起一种恶心的感觉，他回到了自己的身体里，知道这个小小的幻想可能永远不会实现了。别的会的吧。

噩梦如同千万根针将他扎得千疮百孔，片刻之后，乌木喉的样子让他惊醒过来。

Stephen泪流满面地醒来，双手火辣辣地痛，他知道自己该为自己做点什么，做点随便什么能让这停止的事情。

 

*

 

当然，他尝试了秘法，求助于其他大师。他向失望和疑惑的Tony告别，消失在了卡玛泰姬之中，试图在研究和训练之中让自己沉溺，但也去找了治疗师。他冥想，试图找回他做出选择时的平静。他一遍又一遍地告诉自己这不是他的错，是时候继续前进了。这确实有所帮助，但尚且不够。

你需要治疗。作为医生和博士的Strange的声音一天响过一天。Stephen知道这是事实，但他仍然抗拒。他比那个要强大。从前他独自克服了，就可以再做一次。上次你做得太好了，他内心的医生嘲笑着他。Stephen突然开始讨厌自己的逻辑理性，但最终还是承认自己失败了。

 

*

“Stephen！你回来了！” Tony靠得更近了，双臂张开。“给你来自这个世界的问候，哦，秘法大师！欢迎回到现实存在！”

Stephen不由自主笑了，因为Tony声音中蕴含的纯粹的喜悦，朝对方的话转了转眼珠。但当Tony在他们还没来得及拥抱便停顿下来，Stephen的笑容消失了。对方仍旧展开了手臂， **他在等我迈出下一步，** Stephen意识到了这一点，突然想哭。但是他只是强迫自己露出微笑，投进了朋友的怀抱。Tony显然在怀疑是有什么让Stephen失望了才会在几周前离开的，因为当他紧紧拥住Stephen的时候，小心翼翼地将手放在Stephen的背上。

在经历了一番内心挣扎之后，Stephen放弃了，任自己分崩离析，相信Tony能接住自己。

Tony，当然了，他接住了。他一言不发，除了一句温柔的，“我想你了。”

 

*

“你怎么知道的？”一小时后，Stephen问道。他手捧一杯热茶，尽可能保持稳定，并强迫自己将注意力放到当下来。

Tony看了他一眼，好像他是地球上最大的傻瓜。“我碰了你的屁股，你的第一反应是筑起防御盾？我可能并不了解所有人，正如我一次又一次被提醒的那样，但我知道这是什么反应。”Tony移开目光，摆弄着自己的咖啡。“对不起。我从没这么说过，不是吗？你从没表示出不欢迎我的触摸，否则我是永远不会……”

 **为什么？怎么会？是有人伤害你了吗？是你爱的人干的吗？** Tony所拥有的每一种保护欲的本能都涌了出来，想要知道答案，想要报复。“我没有，”Stephen说道，“这没有发生过，因为我已经很久没想过这事了。在我还是学生的时候，那时我差不多才二十几岁。实际上好像已经是上上上辈子的事了，我和你一样意外。”

“Stephen。”Tony放下咖啡，将所有的注意力集中在对方身上。这就像被太阳的焦点所集中照射，有多美好就有多可怕。“你不必解释任何事。”

“但如果我想呢？”在Stephen考虑到后果之前就吐出了这些句子。在得出治疗可能对他有用但他无法想象与陌生人谈论此事的结论之后他就想到了这一点。他需要一个自己已经信任的人，一个已经知道他过去的生活和经历有多疯狂的人。他有考虑过Wong，但鉴于他们友谊，他无法想象……对他说 **那个** 。和任何其他大师也一样。他考虑了Christine，另一个唯一尚未疏远的朋友，但一想到要谈论此事他就觉得这也不行。令人惊讶的是，或许也并不意外，他可以想象自己能对Tony Stark说。大多数人可能不会相信的，但这个人会是一个拥有卓越洞察力的伟大倾听者。“算了。”片刻之后Stephen说，他不可能给Tony更多压力，后者自己已经有足够多的恶魔要对付了。

“算了？”Tony回道，“认真的吗？你听过了各种我的胡言乱语、几乎所有不堪过往，然后还想剥夺我为你做同样的事的机会？”他看起来突然愈发脆弱了，仿佛记起了什么不愉快的事情，一如既往，当他觉得不舒服的时候就会摩挲自己的左肩。“我就在这儿，接下来四五天我都有空，有必要的话，更久都行。”Tony向后靠在沙发上，双手交叉搁在膝盖上，凝视着Stephen。“你说几句，我说几句，盯着对方，想着我们有多棒……是你的选择。”

 

并不是所有东西都失去了，Tony仍在低调地与他调情，这提醒了他Tony并没有突然以完全迥异的眼光来看待他。Stephen闭上眼睛，松了一口气，小心翼翼地把茶放在一边，盯着自己颤抖的双手。

“不管你可能想象出了什么可怕的场景，都不是你想的那样，”他开口，扮了个鬼脸，“那不是什么野蛮的攻击或诸如此类的。是我自己的选择。”

“你选择了被 **强** **jian** ？胡扯！” Tony坐了起来，开始在房间里踱来踱去。只是如此看着他，Stephen就觉得头晕目眩。然后，这句话全部的内容击中了他，他摇了摇头。

“那不是强jian，”他非常平静地说，“最坏也不过胁迫。这是我的选择。我需要钱，这是最快捷，最简单的方法。”Stephen咽了咽唾沫，又感觉到了恶心。他强迫自己召唤茶过来，只为了手里能再捏到点东西。他没喝。“我的选择。”他重复道。

Tony只是看着他。似乎在想， **倘若这就是你需要告诉自己克服的，那就顺其自然吧** 。“简单，那是另一回事。但如果这真的是你的选择，那么当我碰了你的时候，你就不会退缩。”突然，Tony跪在了Stephen面前抬起头来。“但我就是这样，又开始咄咄逼人了。对不起，现在后退。”他稍稍向后靠了靠向Stephen示意，似乎在说 **我不是威胁，就看看我，我就在这儿。** 令人惊讶的是这起效了。他又能深呼吸了，感觉到即将到来的惊恐发作的症状有所缓解。“谢谢你告诉我，以后在要碰你的时候，我会更加小心地。”

在要碰你的时候，而不是如果要碰你。不是所有的事情都变得不可挽回，Tony没有厌恶，仍抱着希望。有一天他会去问Tony要何时何地接受治疗的。他太善于让人冷静下来，知道何时退让——若不是得到了认真的帮助，这个人绝不可能从十一年前世所闻名的军火商人成为今天的他。而Stephen选择了专业的，高薪的，能从中获利的工作，他并不为此感到难过。他甚至可能负担不起自己真正需要的帮助，而这个不去寻求帮助的理由依然站得住脚。

Tony还在等他的答案。Stephen凝视着的手，不肯抬头。“我想好的。”他最终承认道，推开了试图逼近水面的恐惧的浪潮。他现在很安全，如果有人企图再次占他便宜，他完全有能力保护自己。Stephen用眼角的余光瞥到Tony靠得越来越近。

“像这样呢？”Tony一边问，一边拿掉了杯子，取而代之的是他用稳稳的双手握住了Stephen颤抖的那双，仿佛可以仅仅用触摸就平息那些颤抖一般。唯一的感觉，就是安全和温暖。“我在这儿，Stephen。无论何时你想要倾诉，打电话给我就行。”

Stephen微笑着，被这个动作所感动。“谢谢。”

这是一个开始。考虑了一切因素，这是个相当不错的选择。而其余的一切都会水到渠成。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：本文最初发表在这里。  
> 是的，我还在赶上我Tumblr的进度。快了。


End file.
